The Princess And The Pauper
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Quinn and Dianna look exactly the same but they have different lives.Quinn's a famous fashion designer's daughter,Dianna's an orphan who has to live with her stepmother and stepsister.What happens when fate brings them together? There's Fabrevans
1. Chapter 1

_**I couldn't come up with a good name so I chose Dianna Agron as her name xD It's kinda weird, but I hope it's okay. Anyway, here's the 1st chapter. **_

* * *

><p>Dianna Agron woke up and she looked at the clock. It's 7:30 already! She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Her stepmom was gonna get really mad.<p>

Her parents got divorced when she was only 2 years old. Her mom left and she had to stay with her dad. When she turned 9, her father got married again with a woman named Caroline. She had a daughter named Jessica, just the same age as Dianna. A year before, Dianna's father got into an accident and died. After that, the young girl had to live a horrible life with her stepmother and her stepsister. They couldn't live through a day without making her life miserable or something.

_I can't wait to get out of this house._ She thought. _Well…if I could ever get out of here…_

"Dianna! What are you doing in there?" Dianna was pulled away from her thought when she heard Jessica's voice outside of her room.

"I'll be right there!" The blonde quickly fixed her clothes and ran to open the door. Jessica was standing there, looking at her angrily. "Why are you so late? You have to wake up early to make breakfast!"

"I'm sorry. I had to study late last night and…"

"Shut up!" Jessica cut her off. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses." She said and stormed downstairs. Dianna just sighed as she looked at the brunette. Jessica was 17, too, but she got everything that Dianna didn't have. She was pretty and the boys at her school were crazy about her. She also got nice clothes and a nice car. Her life was totally different from Dianna's.

"Dianna!" The stepmother yelled from downstairs. "Hurry up! Where are you? Do you know what time it is!"

_I'm so in big trouble!_ Dianna thought to herself and quickly ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I have to be at the party this Friday night!" Quinn Fabray said to her mom. "Everyone in my school is coming!"<p>

Judy Fabray didn't pay attention to her daughter. She just stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the book.

"Dad!" Quinn yelled and her dad quickly ran downstairs. "What? What happened?"

"Can you please tell mom to let me go to the party on Friday night?" She looked at her dad, pouting. Russel just shrugged. "Sorry Quinnie. Your mom said no. I can't do anything about it."

"Dad!" Quinn said but her dad had already left. Usually, he'd do everything for his only daughter but when his wife didn't agree, he couldn't do anything to change her mind. Quinn just looked at her mom angrily and stormed outside.

She had everything that every 17 year old girls wanted but they couldn't have. Her mom was a famous fashion designer and her dad owned a huge company. Her life was completely perfect, but she's not happy at all. What she really wanted was to be free, she didn't want to have to listen to everything her mom said and do everything she told her to do. She wanted to be like every other girls. She wanted to be treated like everyone else, not because her mom was famous.

"Have a good day at school, miss." Joe, the old butler said as he saw Quinn walked to the door, but she just ignored the old man and stormed out of her house.

"I can't believe it! She's so horrible!" Quinn yelled as she got into her car. "I can't wait to get out of this stupid house!"

Quinn started the car when she had calmed herself down. She looked at the house one last time and then drove away.

* * *

><p>Dianna got out of her house and it was late. She missed the bus again and she had to walk all the way to school. It's all because of the stepmother. She made her do a bunch of chores before she left. Luckily, when she arrived there, it wasn't late. The blonde girl sighed as she walked to her locker. Jessica was talking to some girls while looking at her and laughing. She knew that they were making fun of her again, but she tried to ignore them. They did that everyday anyway.<p>

"Hey Di!"

Dianna turned around and she saw a short, brunette girl, smiling at her.

"Hey Rach." She smiled at the girl.

That's Rachel Berry, her best friend. Rachel's the only person who treated her nice in that school. They'd been best friends since Rachel stood up for her when Jessica embarrassed her on her first day at school.

"How's your morning?" Rachel asked.

"Horrible. As usual." Dianna rolled her eyes and took out some books from her locker. "I think I can't go to your house tonight. I have to stay at home because my stepmom and Jessica aren't gonna be at home tonight."

The blonde closed the locker and walked away, followed by the brunette. "But you said we're gonna do this project together."

"I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow. Don't worry, I promise that we'll be done by this Tuesday...You know how my _family_ is." Dianna shugged as Rachel nodded her head and followed the blonde to their class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Quinn!" A blonde boy smiled as he ran to Quinn when she arrived at school.<p>

"Hey, Sam!" Quinn smiled and got out of her car, fixing her hair and clothes.

That's Sam Evans. He had been her best friend before her mom and dad got rich. He's the only person here who treated her like a normal person. Other people treated her nice just because she's rich and she had a famous mother. That's why she refused to be on every magazine with her mom. She didn't want to be the center of attention.

"So are you going to the party at Santana's this Friday?" Sam asked.

"No…" Quinn sighed. "My mom doesn't allow me…She always thinks that I'm just a baby and I can't do anything on my own."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish you could come. Everyone's going as couples. I don't want to go alone."

"Why don't you ask those cheerleaders. They'd want to go with you." Quinn smiled as she pointed to where the cheerleaders were standing. Sam turned around to give them a smile and those girls started squealing and fangirling. Sam's the captain of the football team, every girl in the school would die to be his girlfriend, but he didn't care about any of them. He only kept his eyes on one girl, who's also his best friend, _Quinn_. He didn't tell her though, he's waiting for the right time.

"If you don't go, I won't go." Sam said and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask my mom again. Maybe she'll change her mind." Quinn said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

He smiled and waved at her as she walked away. "See you later, Q."

Quinn waved back and quickly ran inside as the bell rang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think about this chapter? Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, a lot of people asked me is this a fabrevans story or overgron. The answer is, this is the story about 2 identical girls that has Fabrevans in it. I just couldn't come up with a good name for the other girl so I chose Dianna Agron. I'm sorry if I confused you xD **_

_**BTW, here's the 2nd chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn came home from a long day at school. She parked her car outside of her house and quickly ran inside.<p>

"Mom! Mom! I need to talk to you!" She called her mom, but there's no answer. She turned to the old butler standing by the door. "Where's my mom?"

"She is in her room, miss."

"Thanks!" Quinn said and quickly ran upstairs. She came to her mother's room and knocked the door. A couple seconds later there's an answer. "Come in."

Quinn took a deep breath and walked inside with a big smile on her face. Her mother was lying on the bed, reading a magazine. She knew Quinn enter the room but she just kept on reading. Quinn closed the door behind her and walked to the bed. "Hi, mom. What are you doing?"

Judy Fabray put the magazine on the nightstand and looked up at her daughter. "Quinn, if you're trying to convince me to let you go to that party, I'm still not gonna change my mind."

Quinn sat down on the edge of her mother's bed and said. "I'm sorry about this morning. I understand why you don't want me to go, but I think I'm old enough to go to parties like this. Mom, please let me go!"

"Those parties can be very dangerous, honey."

"I'm 17, mom! Next year I will be 18! You can't keep me at home forever!" Quinn pouted. Judy just shook her head and picked up the magazine, but her daughter quickly stopped her. "I'll go with Sam. You trust him, right? He will make sure that I won't drink or do anything stupid." Quinn said as she held her mother's hands. "Please. Can I go? Please, mom!"

Judy thought for a minute then an idea suddenly came to her. She gave the young girl a smile and nodded her head. "Okay, you can go."

"Yessss!" Quinn jumped off the bed and clapped her hands.

"But…"

"But what?" The younger blonde stopped cheering and looked at her mother. Judy crossed her arms. "Tomorrow, you'll have to come with me to where I work."

"What? Why?" Quinn pouted.

"Because I'll have a lot of things to do tomorrow and I need you to help me. You're 17 already. In the future, you're gonna be a fashion designer just like me so you have to learn from now."

"Mom! There's no other way?"

Judy shook her head and turned back to the magazine. Quinn didn't say anything else. She's afraid that her mother would change her mind, so she just sighed and quietly left the room. Quinn hated spending an entire day with her mom, but she would have to do it if she wanted to go to that party.

* * *

><p>Dianna arrived home and it was very late. From her school to her house wasn't a short way and she had to walk all the way home. She opened the door of her house and walked inside. Caroline was talking on the phone while her daughter was watching TV.<p>

"I'm home." Dianna said but none of them paid attention to her. The blonde girl just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. We'll be there tomorrow. Thank you." Caroline smiled and hung up the phone.

"How's it mom?" Jessica asked as her mom walked over the couch and sat down next to her.

"Judy Fabray said that we can come to her tomorrow." Caroline answered.

Dianna quickly ran out from the kitchen when she heard her stepmother said 'Judy Fabray'. "You're going to see the famous fashion designer?"

"Yeah, mom asked her to make me a dress to the prom this year." Jessica smiled.

"You come to a famous fashion designer for your prom dress?" Dianna asked.

"So?" Jessica raised her eyebrow.

"Um…Can I come with you? Please?" The blonde girl walked to them with a hoping smile on her face.

"No. Why would I let you come?" Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter, Jessica.

"I promise I'll do anything. Please let me come! I've always wanted to meet Judy Fabray!" Dianna begged.

Jessica thought for a minute then she turned to her mother and whispered into her ear. A smile appeared on the stepmother's face as she heard her daughter. She turned to Dianna with a smile. "Sure, you can come with us."

Dianna couldn't be more happy. She clapped her hands and smiled widely. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

Jessica looked at the girl and then turned to her mother and gave her a huge smiled.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Dianna mumbled as she picked up a bunch of shopping bags and followed her stepmother and stepsister into the elevator. They were going to see Judy Fabray and they let her come along…to hold the stuff they bought on the way there.<p>

"If I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't ask to come." Dianna wiped away the sweats on her forehead as the elevator opened and picked up the heavy bags again.

"Hurry up, loser!" Jessica said as she waited for the blonde to walk out of the elevator. "My grandma can walk faster than you."

Dianna didn't say anything. She got out of the elevator and put the bags down.

"You stay here to watch these things while we're going to meet Mrs. Fabray." Caroline said and walked away, followed by Jessica.

_I_ _shouldn't have asked them to take me here._ Dianna thought and looked at them walking away. As they just left, the blonde looked around. She didn't want to stay there to watch those bags. Maybe she could go around and come back later.

"I'm sure that the bags won't go anywhere." Dianna smiled to herself and walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked around her mother's office and sighed to herself. There's nothing to do there. She had only stayed there for an hour and she already got bored.<p>

"Mom, can I go around? There's nothing to do." Quinn sighed as she grabbed a magazine on the desk and flipped through the pages. She had already read all of the magazines in her mom's office so there's really nothing to do.

"No. You have to stay here. My guests are coming. Don't do anything stupid." Judy said as she fixed the dress on the mannequin. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door.

"They're here. Be nice, okay?" Judy told her daughter and went to open the door.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Agron, this is my daughter, Jessica." Caroline said as the door opened.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Agron. I'm Judy Fabray and this is my daughter, Quinn." Judy said and turned around but she couldn't see Quinn anywhere. Instead, she saw the back door opened.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed in relief as she walked quickly down the hall. She was glad to get away from her mom. The first thing she's gonna do was to get out of there. The party was so not worth to spend a whole day in that office with her mom.<p>

"Good morning, Quinn." A girl with black haired walked to Quinn with a smile. That's Kendra, Judy's assistant. She's 5 years older than Quinn. They were very close, like sisters.

"Morning!" The blonde girl smiled.

"It's weird...Didn't I just see you over there?" Kendra asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, I just got away from my mom's office." Quinn said.

"Oh, maybe it's some else who kinda looks like you. I really should get glasses." The taller girl said. Quinn just smiled and walked away but she remembered one thing and turned around at Kendra. "Kendra, if my mom asked, could you tell her that you never see me here?"

"Okay, sure." The young assistant said and gave Quinn a smiled. The blonde smiled back and then walk away. She went to the elevator and pressed a button. A couple senconds later, the door of the elevator opened. She was just about to walk inside, but she was complete shocked. Her body froze and she couldn't move. In front of her was a person who looked just like her! She thought that she was dreaming, but she wasn't! That girl was a real person and she looked exactly like her! The girl was pretty shocked, too. She slowly got out of the elevator and looked at Quinn with her mouth wide opened.

"Who are you?" They both said in the same time and that freaked them out even more.

"Wow…you…you look just like me…" Quinn covered her opened mouth with her hand.

"No…_you_ look just like me…" The other girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Who are you?" Quinn said.

"I'm Dianna…" The girl said. "I can't believe we look so much alike."

"I…know…We're like..._twins_." Quinn bit her lip. "This is so scary."

"Yeah…" Dianna agreed then she asked. "Did you say your name's Quinn Fabray? You're Judy Fabray's daughter?"

"Yeah, and you? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. She wasn't scared of that girl anymore. Dianna seemed to be a nice person. They looked the same so she couldn't be bad.

"I'm here with my stepmother and my stepsister. They're here to see your mom." Dianna answered.

"So they're the people that my mom mentioned before." Quinn said as she laughed. "Luckily, I got out of my mom's office before they could see me. They'd totally freak out."

"Yeah." Dianna laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"This is so weird." Quinn said as she pressed the elevator's down button. "I'm going outside. Do you want to come? Maybe we could talk more about this."

Dianna looked down at the watch on her wrist. She still had plenty of time. She'd get back when they were done.

"Sure. Let's go." Dianna smiled at the other blonde as the elevator door opened and they got inside together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They met! Yay! What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**School is over yay! Now I'm on my Tet holiday! I can finally spend more time to write these fanfics!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn and Dianna were sitting in a coffee shop near Quinn's mother's company. They had found out that they weren't just look alike, their hobbies and personalities were the same, too. The only thing that's different was their lives.<p>

"My mom always treats me like a kid! She doesn't let me do anything I want! I'm 17 already!" Quinn sighed.

"Well, at least you still have your mom and dad," Dianna said as she looked down, "my parents got divorced when I was little. I don't even remember what my mom looks like. My dad got married again, but unfortunately he died last year in an accident. Now I have to live with my mean stepmother and her daughter. Living with them is like living in hell!"

Quinn listened to Dianna. Maybe Dianna's life was horrible but it wasn't to Quinn. She thought that Dianna's life was interesting, it's like an adventure and she would love to try.

"Well, at least you can do whatever you want! I have to spend all day in that stupid house and do what my mom tells me to do. I just want to have a normal life!" Quinn said.

"What are you talking about? I would do anything just to have your life! Your life is perfect!" Dianna said and Quinn just nodded her head. Suddenly, an idea came up to Quinn. She almost jumped out of her seat, "let's switch places!"

"WHAT?" Dianna screamed but she quickly realized that everyone was looking at her so she gave them a smile and turned back to Quinn, "are you crazy? We're gonna get into a big trouble!"

"They won't find out! We're gonna switch places for just today! I wanna see what it's like to be a normal girl and you can be in my place! Is that what you want?" Quinn said with a big smile, "and we totally look the same so it's not a problem."

"But…" Dianna said. She wanted to be Quinn for a day but she was scared.

"Come on! Please! Please!" Quinn begged. Dianna thought for a minute and rolled her eyes, "okay, I'm in."

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" Quinn said while clapping her hand and smiling widely at the girl in front of her.

* * *

><p>Dianna waited at the back door of Quinn's mother's office for Caroline and Jessica to leave so she could go in there. Quinn's clothes fit her really well, but she didn't feel comfortable. She knew that those clothes were expensive but she preferred her own clothes.<p>

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray. We'll see you soon," Caroline said to Judy Fabray as she gave her a smile and left the room with her daughter, Jessica. Dianna sighed in relief and slowly walked inside. The office was huge, it's even better than her own house.

"There you are!" Judy said as she saw the girl, "where have you been?"

"I…um…I went around," Dianna said with a fake smile.

"You broke your promise so that means you can't go to the party on Friday night!" Judy said and sat down by her desk. Dianna didn't know what she was talking about but she just nodded her head, "I understand, mom. Do you need any help?"

The woman looked at the girl with her wide eyes. She couldn't believe that her daughter was asking to help her. _Maybe she's trying to please me,_ she thought and gave Dianna a smile, "okay, Quinn. You can help."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Jessica went back to the elevator and they saw Quinn. She was sitting by the shopping bags and singing something to herself.<p>

"We're done! Let's go home!" Caroline said coldly to the girl as she pressed the elevator button. Quinn looked around and realized that they were talking to her. They must have been Dianna's stepmother and stepsister.

"Hurry up, loser! Pick up the bags and get in!" Jessica said with her hands on her hips.

That was the first time Quinn met them but she hated them so much already. If she wasn't pretending to be Dianna, she would punch Jessica in the face for using that bitchy tone with her. The elevator doors opened, Caroline and Jessica walked inside while Quinn tried to pick up all the heavy bags. Jessica rolled her eyes, "you're wasting our time!"

Quinn just ignored her and tried to drag the bags into the elevator. She had never had to carried something heavy like that. Dianna stepped sister turned to her mother and gave her a smile then pressed the button to close the door.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled and ran the elevator but it had already gone. She was mad, very mad. She felt sorry for Dianna. _Well, on the bright side you can have a normal life now,_ Quinn thought to herself and sat down by the bags, waiting for the elevator to come back.


End file.
